civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
C-evo test Book 31
Category:Blog postsCategory:Game reports (C-evo)‎Category:C-evo ''See separate pages /1st 100 turns/ etc. '' Robin's "Book 31". Introduction and first city Huge map this time, so it could be many centuries before we see another nation. Again 50% land, so lots of seas and inlets expected. I've actually seen the map and marked about 20 suitable starting tiles trying to ensure that each had at least four and no more than six plain or grassland or fish or fruit or wheat. That should ensure that no nation has a hopelessly inferior start and therefore few if any will disappear unduly soon. "Moderate" level means that I (leader of the Romans) and all the AI players are on the standard level, e.g. 10 resources for a militia and 40 food in the foodbox and 800 resources for the biggest Wonders. First city: Roma Ten coastal tiles in two sections (both adjacent, so we are on a portage), including one fish. Two grasslands, three plains, two swamps, tundra (not unexpected, as we are close to the Arctic), forest, hill. Not much obvious resource there, so we may want to mine the hill even under Despotism, not usually worthwhile. City centre is on a hill: only two food and no resource. On "Maximize Growth" we have a surplus of three food, which is as good as one can reasonably expect, and four trade, but no resource, so we'll be irrigating the plains pronto; move settler onto one. Building Town Guard, but nothing going in at present. See subpages C-evo test Book 31/1st 100 turns, /2nd 100 turns/, /3rd 100 turns/, /4th 100 turns/, /5th 100 turns/, '' 1 turn. 3950 BC One year into it. Choose to research The Wheel for trade on roads. Looks like 3 turns away, i.e. 9 beakers. Cut tax to 0% to boost trade (4 beakers) while no expenses and with 1 gold in kitty. Start road. 3 turns. 3850 Researched Wheel, choose Warrior Code. Road in place; irrigate; should have irrigated first, because until we do we won't be using that plain. 6. 3700 Warrior Code > Horseback Riding. Irrigation is "4.5/6"; remembered to click "I" again after checking, to send him back to work. 7. 3650 Irrigation. Move to 2nd plain (discovering more forest), noting now 3 food, 1 resource, and 5 trade. 8. 3600 "I". 11. 3450 Horseback Riding > Bronze Working. 12. 3400 Irrigation; so "R". 3 food, 2 resources, 5 trade. Food box has been quietly filling and has 36/40. Switch (belatedly?) to "Maximize Research" to get the Town Guard built to keep Citizen 5 content when he or she arrives. 1 food, 3 production (on top of the 5 there), 5 trade. Should work just about right. 14. 3300 Road. Plain seems to have river, so we zip back to Roma. With that road, "Maximize Research" pulls worker from forest to plain, which won't do: "Maximize Production" restores the game plan: 1 food, 4 resources, 5 trade. 15. 3250 Settler to 3rd plain. 16. 3200 Bronze Working > "Military Research": "New unit design (Ground)" 18/12/1.5, cost 20. Safety first. Population growth to 5; Citizen 5 temporarily joins the Control Brigade (eating 2 food and therefore causing a switch in the automatic distribution so as to maintain food stocks), because our official guard is only 19/20 built. 0 food, 3 resources, 5 trade. 17.3150: Town Guard Production complete. Five citizens working. Town Guard provides 2 morale points and requires one unit of material for support. Maximizing growth will see us hitting 6 in 10 turns, meanwhile building Barracks very slowly. Stay with Max Reso to do barracks in 10: 1 net food, 4 net resources (i.e. production), 6 trade. 19. 3050: First military research New units are called "Principes". Focus on Seafaring, research Pottery. 20. 3000 Irrigated 3rd plain: "R". 2 food, 4 production, 6 trade. 22. 2900 Road; move to grassland. 2 food, 4 production, 7 trade. 23. 2850 "R". 24. 2800 Pottery > Alphabet. 25. 2750 Road. Settler moves to plain outside city radius. 26. 2700 "R". Barracks now 38 so switch to "Maximize Growth" - 4 food, 2 production, 8 trade. 27. 2650: Barracks Barracks complete: start Principes (10 turns). Tax rate up to cover barracks maintenance: 10% might do but 20% preferred because it gives us a little cushion against fluctuations in trade. 4 food, 2 production, 8 trade (2 tax + 6 research). 28. 2600 Road, just an easy one move from Roma, and we can explore best using a ship initially, so we bring the settler back and prepare to mine our hill. 29. 2550 Alphabet > Map Making. Settler to hill. 30. 2500 "M" 33. 2350 Population growth: Roma 6. Storage 3/40, surplus 5. Eight more turns at this rate will take us to 7 with one wasted worker. So switch to max production but surplus still 3, so we really need that mine. 3+4+(2+7) 35. 2250 Principes built. When the mine is ready, one of the "3 food" workers will switch to it, but there will still be a surplus - so we will start a settler soon. But Longboats will be available next turn, so we do Trade Goods this turn. 3+4+(2+7); cash "10+1" (but probably "10+5" if refreshed). 36. 2200 "New units are ready for production." Longboats. 0/3/2.5. cost 20. So we will start one. Map Making > Seafaring. Send Principes off for a little exploration near the coast waiting to board the ship when it starts off exploring the southern sea. Cash 15+5 before switching to ship production, 15+1 after. 15 should be enough buffer, so cut tax to 10%: 3+4+(1+8), cash 15+0. 38. 2100 Mine (which will now get a road). Worker switches there from fish. Longboats 8/20, production 8. Food 18/40, surplus 1. Principes finds more water and unappealing land out east. 1+6+(1+6). Cash 15+0. 40. 2000 Longboats unit appears and head south. Principes heads south-west towards ship, and we find that our southern sea is just a 5-tile lake. Ship will head north and Principes will possibly board it later but will first explore land south and west of lake for a city site. 42. 1900 Road on hill; settler runs south-west to prairie. 43. 1850 "R". Ship finds Arctic. 44. 1800 Seafaring > (focus Engineering) Masonry. Switch to "Hurry Production" so that new settler (24/40) will be built just before population reaches 7. Ship reaches dead end. 3+4+(1+8) 45. 1750 Road on prairie. Settler moves west to plain. 46. 1700 "R". Principes steps onto mountain to get wider view. 48. 1600 New settler built and heads south-west, Roma4. Start 2nd Principes. Switch to max growth. Old settler moves to grassland. Principes (having had to wait on the mountain) reveals more. 2+2+(1+5), cash 15+0. 49. 1550 Old settler starts road; new settler has decided where to build and moves to forest to build access road; site will be on hill, sharing a grassland with Roma but just clear of the tiles that will be used by a western coastal city (no matter which of three possible sites that chooses); it will have two other grasslands, three plains, a pond, forests, hills, and two mountains including one with iron. 50. 1500 Roma5. 3+2+(1+7), cash 15+0. 53. 1350 Masonry > Construction. Ship and Principes are exploring westward while old settler improves radius of proposed 2nd city. 55. 1250 Start 2nd city. 58. 1100 Finished 2nd Principes, who heads east to explore more. Start 3rd settlers. 1000 BC and later, 2nd city soon 61. 975 BC :''25-year intervals from 1000 BC Ostia 2nd city, using irrigated plain. 1 food, 1 production, building Town Hall; it will be done in 40 turns, same time as population grows (unless we speed things by becoming a Monarchy, which is unlikely). Roma settlers 6/40; 4+2+(1+7). 62. 950 Construction > Engineering 63. 925 Roma 6, food 1/40; continuing at max growth would have us at 7 long before settler finished, so adjust using "Hurry Production": 3+4+(1+8). 71. 725 Engineering > (focus Gunpowder) Ceremonial Burial. 3rd settlers unit built (and goes south-west); start 3rd Principes. Earlier Principes are near extreme west and east of known landmass, turning back towards south-centre. Ship is finding west coast with glimpses of what could be islands or other continents. Roma 4, back to "Maximize Growth", 2+2+(1+5); Ostia 1+1+0. 75. 625 "We have contact to the Greeks now" - militia approaces one of our settlers. We should put a unit in Ostia in case militia visits there. 76. 600 Switch Roma to Max Prodn so that it stays at 4 for a while, as we send Guard to Ostia. 0+3+(1+4). 78. 550 Start 3rd city on coast (on tundra, which is poor in principle, but the location fits very well with other sites). 79. 525 Roma produces 3rd Principes (which heads for Ostia) and starts another (1/20). Temporary handicap reduces productivity because a size 4 city is supporting a Town Guard plus five other units, so 0+2+(1+4). Guard will be back soon, so resume max growth, food 35/40 + 2, material 3-2=1 production, trade 1+5. 80. 500 Principes reaches Ostia and accepts support from there, restoring Roma to 2+2+(1+5), and Guard heads for home. 82. 450 Roma 5, food 1/40 +3, material 3-1=2, trade 1+7. Three cities from 400 BC 84. 400 Paestum, 3rd city, coastal, using irrigated plain, building Town Hall (40 turns away, as is the next citizen). Roma therefore 4+2+(1+7). 87. 325 Ceremonial Burial > Mysticism. 89. 275 Roma builds Principes - send it to Paestum, start another. Ship emerges from big fiddly harbour. Old settler creating road to next proposed city site observes another peculiarity of "borders"; there is a similar peculiarity south-east of Roma. 93. 175 Roma 6, 5+2+(1+9). 98. 50BC Mysticism > Medicine (choosing the more advanced advance because it is more likely to appeal to potential friends). Rome has built Principes, starts settler, using max production (which will get the settler just as the population hits 7); 1+6+(1+6). Alternative was a temple, also "just in time", but we've invested time in the next city site. Starting Annos Domini 100. "0 AD" Someone should try to persuade Steffen to change that non-existent year. 101. 20 AD :20-year intervals now Ostia 3 and builds its Town Hall; still max growth: 2+1+4 - minus 1 corruption, balance all going to research. (Greek militia is stubbornly staying there - what a waste of exploration time! - on one of our irrigated plains, so we are going to issue an ultimatum; if Greeks refuse to receive our emissaries he dies.) F9: "The Greeks" - "Neutral, Isolationistic (95% credibility)." We switch our attitude to "Enthusiastic" but they don't receive our emissaries. Militia dies. Ostia now 2 production, so we start granary and will need to switch later to more production to get it built just in time for the next "pop up". (PS - we forgot to do that.) Overall still cash 15+0 with 9 research. 102. 40 AD "We have contact to the Egyptians now" - our southern explorer finds a militia, and possibly a border but Egy colour is difficult to pick on green tiles. Egyptians parley immediately and we become friends. They want Engineering and offer Polytheism but you should know my views about accepting that. They settle for giving us Monotheism. We get Chivalry for Alphabet (from which we can deduce that they got Map Making from another friend), Monarchy for Masonry, and Medicine (which we are just under halfway through researching) for Construction. A good evening's work. 103. 60 AD Vikings gone. Their population was the same as ours, both just below Egy, when in about 800BC it started to drop - as far as one can judge from the sometimes misleading graph. Seems they neglected military power much more than we. Their tech was ahead of ours and Egy but their exploration was minimal and their cultivation stopped about 1400 BC. 105. 100 AD Medicine > Writing. 106. 120 Greeks gone. Their population was away above us and the other two known, from about 1800 BC till about 500 BC. Their tech was even higher than the Vikings but their military was similarly dismal except very early. Funds are dropping, with new Town Hall, so put tax up to 20%. Rome 5 plus new settlers. Max growth and start another principes. 3+2+(2+6). Ostia 2+2+(4-1=1+2). Cash 11+1, research 8. 111. 220 Start 4th city on plain north-west of Paestum on coast of peninsula. It will grow fast initially but slow down before the others do. 115. 300 Roma Princ, causing short-term reduction in production. 3+1+(2+6). Start temple. 116. 320 Ostia adopts new princ, so Roma back to 3+2+(2+6). 117. 340 Writing > Invention. Capua 4th city, 2+3+0 thanks to forest game. So Roma 4+2+(2+6). Our three explorers are finding interesting bits of topography, and the inlet east of our lake seems to adjoin a substantial sea. Eastern princ finds first foreign border, possibly Phoenician, and will investigate. 119. 380 Eastern Principes is killed by a mounted unit. F5 tells us it was an elephant, 18/6/2.5, costing 24. Can we raise a war party??! (Not yet - and we are fairly close to designing much more powerful units.) Roma 6, adjusts to Hurry Production, 3+4+(2+7). Cash 24+1, research 10 - double figures at last. "We have contact to the Phoenicians now". But they are not initiating talks. 121. 420 Ostia 4 with granary 10 turns from completion. Carry on - we can finish granary then build or borrow Town Guard to let us up to 5 with little wastage. 3+2+(6-2=1+3). Ship finds Egyptian territory away out on west coast. So it will be going around and/or doubling back. Southern princ finds British longboat heading north-east. 124. 480 Paestum 3 and Town Hall: 2+2+(4-1=1+2). No suitable things to build, so go for Trade Goods. South princ enters a pink territory. Cash 29+3, research 12. 125. 500 Americans seek and get friendship. We get Currency for Seafaring, Code of Laws for Masonry. They don't want anything else of the 3 they could get. We could get 5 from them. Their tech is at similar level to Egy and popn is middling. 126. 520 Roma resumes max growth as temple nearly done: 5+2+(2+8). World's first Wonder 127. 540 Phoenicians have built Temple of Zeus. 128. 560 Invention > Chivalry. 129. 580 Roma Temple; go for granary with Hurry Production: 3+4+(2+7). Move out of American territory, having deduced where one of their cities is; see green border? Cash 46+2, research 12. 130. 600 Roma 7; granary won't be in time so Max Prodn: 2+6+(2+7). 131. 620 Ostia Granary, start Town Guard, Max Prodn: 1+4+(5-1=1+3). Capua Town Hall, go for granary; 2+3+(0+1) 133. 660 Chivalry > Iron Working. Contact to Japanese. Old settler has prepared a bit for 5th city and starts improvements between Roma and Ostia. First capture 134. 680 Find Edo 5 with 12/4/2.5 defending. Try the friendly approach but read: "The Japanese empire is in anarchy. Our emissaries didn't find a settled administration to speak to." Well, they could be better off under Roman rule: attack Edo. Capture Edo 3. No barracks, so our princ will take 2 or 3 turns to recover from 28% health loss. 135. 700 No visible response from Japanese. Ostia eases up to Hurry Research: 3+2+(6-2=1+3). Ship has passed Egyptian sea border and found more land west of it. 137. 740 Ostia 5 with new Town Guard: start settlers but max growth: 4+1+(8-2=1+5). Capua 3, and granary will be built just when it's halfway to next level. Switch to different type of construction, selling progress for 18, then resume building granary, which will be ready only 4 turns before needed instead of 9. Edo takeover is complete and it could produce 3 food plus one resource, but in case we lose it (which is not too unlikely as there is another city just east of it) we switch to max prodn and could do Trade Goods but our man is fighting fit again so we are going to put up a fight: try another Principes: 0+4+0. Cash 73+0, research 16, nearly halfway through Iron W. 139. 780 Jap hardened horseman appears (same 12/4/2.5). We could kill him, but if he has mates one of them would get us. As it stands, our defence (even if we had moved last turn) would equal his attack, so he may not be ready for kamikaze. Egyptians talk, and we get Theology for Seafaring and Astronomy for Invention. 140. 800 Roma granary (earlier than desirable, but we can't remember everythibg), switch to max growth for building settlers. Irrigation, paradoxically, gives Ostia more resources: 4+2+(7-2=1+4). Cash 77-1, research 18. 142. 840 Iron Working > Monotheism. Ostia 6 (20/40) and road gives it another trade; switch to max prodn: 1+6+(8-2=1+5). Edo has built its own principes but he's green; he climbs a hill. Americans talk; we get Philosophy for Iron Working. 143. 860 Our man on Edo hill dies: Jap hardened dragoon 33/11/2.5, cost 42, down to 52% health but they may have others; we take a chance and kill him and continue to build another princ. 144. 880 It was a bad idea: Jap horseman kills our princ. Switch to militia and spend 4 gold to rush him, so that if we lose Edo the Japs will have to have destroyed it. Roma 8 (24/40): switch to max prodn: 3+6+(2+9). Paestum 4; start settlers, who will be just in time: 3+3+(6-2=1+3). Phoenician invasion from 900 145. 900 Phoenician kills our old settler on a forest; they have a militia nearby. This could be serious. But if it was only an elephant it will be a bit sick now (27 v 15) and we're not much at risk on our hills. 146. 920 Monotheism > Military research without waiting for Gunpowder. Americans offer Mathematics for Invention: OK. 147. 940 Tax to zero to speed research: Cash 61-7, research 23. 148. 960 Ostia 4 (26/40) plus settlers: go for barracks: 2+2+(6-2=0+4). Settler heads for Capua. 149. 980 Musketeers: 39/26/1.5, cost 35. Research Bridge Building to produce Overweight units. 150. 1000 Roma 6 (40/40) plus settlers, starts musketeers: 0+6+(0+7). Edo Principes, starts musketeers. Phoenician veteran elephant (86%) shows his face and dies, with our princ dropping to 57% health. Can't sustain cash drain, so raise tax to 30%: cash 40-2, research 12. 151. 1020 Roma 7 (20/40 - zero growth but it was on 40 stopped by lack of aqueduct); 1+6+(3+6). 152. 1040 Capua granary, start Barracks. Edo now sees two Jap horsemen. 153. 1060 No Japs in sight. Ostia's princ back to 100% so kills phoen militia and gets third stripe but is down to 45%. 155. 1100 Ostia 5: 3+2+(8-2=2+4). 156. 1120 Roma Musketeers, start more. 157. 1140 Capua 4, max prodn for barracks: 0+7+(3-1=1+1). Another Phoen elephant on the forest just as our vet reaches 100%: dead, with vet dropping to 62%. Roma sends its princ in support. 158. 1160 Paestum 3 plus settlers, starts barracks: 1+2+(4-1=1+2). 159. 1180 Edo musketeers, goes for trade goods, 0+4+0. Another Phoen elephant dies in forest and our vet drops to 46%. 160. 1200 Bridge Building and take a chance > Gunpowder. Capua barracks and will have musketeers in 5 turns. Edo militia goes exploring. 161. 1220 Roma musketeers just as another Phoen repeats cycle and vet becomes elite at 36% health. Tax 20%. Cash 36-1, research 16. 162. 1240 Ostia 6 (21/40), switch to speed barracks: 0+5+(8-2=1+5). 163. 1260 Ostia eases:2+4+(9-3=1+5). 164. 1280 Ostia barracks: max prodn for musketeers: 0+6+(8-2=1+5). 165. 1300 Capua musketeers, start temple on max research: 2+6+(4-1=1+2). 167. 1340 Roma musketeers, max growth: 5+2+(2+10). Cash 30-1, research 19. 168. 1360 Roma 8: 4+4+(3+10). Cash 29+0, research 19. 169. 1380 Gunpowder > Military research. Roma stops musk (sold for 7) and does trade goods to max: 2+6+(2+9). Tax 0%, cash 36+0, research 23. 170. 1400 Americans talk; we get Science for Gunpowder. Ostia musketeers. 171. 1420 Phoen Principes appears: same as ours. 172. 1440 Capua temple, do Trade goods: max growth: 3+5+(5-2=0+3). Ostia musketeers get target practice, drop to 49%. Japs produce musketeers 11/22/1.5, cost 21. Overweight units designed 173. 1460 New redcoated overweight musketeers 64/48/1.5, cost 56. Start four after a spot of "selling". Research Mathematics. Tax 40%, cash 62-3, research 15. 174. 1480 Ostia's musk gained more practice while successfully defending. Capua 5, max prodn: 1+8+(5-2=1+2). Start new south-west city, flanked by defenders on hills. 175. 1500 Ostia's musketeer gets third stripe with another 51% drop. Roma will reach max size but must build a redcoat. :Now 10-year intervals 177. 1520 Paestum Barracks, starts redcoat. 1+2+(4-1=1+2). 178. 1530 Mathematics > Metallurgy. Six cities by 1550 180. 1550 Tarquinia founded: will reach 3 in 20 turns. Phoenician dragoon 48/16/2.5, cost 48. 181. 1560 Capua redcoats. Ostia needed two defenders, but both held and gained a level. 182. 1570 Tax 50%, cash 31+0, research 10. 186. 1610 No enemies in view recently. Capua builds second redcoat and switches to max growth: 2+7+(6-2=2+2). Cash 31+0, research 11. 187. 1620 Edo gets first redcoats and switches to max growth: 3+1+0. 189. 1640 Roma 6 plus settlers, start aqueduct: 3+0+(5+5). Ostia Temple, max growth, start aqueduct: 4+2+(10-3=4+3). Cash 31-1, research 11. 190. 1650 Roma 7: after some rehoming of units, 2+4+(6+5). Paestum has a redcoat from Capua, so max growth: 2+2+(4-1=2+1). Cash 31+1, research 11. 193. 1680 Metallurgy > Ballistics Capua redcoat, starts cathedral: 1+8+(7-3=2+2). 194. 1690 Misunderstood manual?? A hardened Phoenician musketeer 48/32, i.e. attack strength 72 (possibly a little less because he was 94% in 1670), defeats our hardened musketeer (39/26) who has just arrived on a hill: defensive strength was expected to be (26 x 1.5) doubled, i.e. 78. Evidently the hill's "+100%" applies only to the basic defensive strength, i.e. totalling 65. (no consolation to see the attacker down to 10% health!) The "Combat" section of "Concepts" in the manual does, in fact, say clearly that the following enhancements for defenders are accumulative, not multiplicative: experience; terrain bonus (in this case +100%); wall or fortress; fortification. So our militia must wait a turn on the hill before getting the maximum: 26+13+26+0+13=78. On a mountain he would be 91 after waiting a turn. So we revert to previous situation and replay 1680 slightly differently. Ostia 7: 5+2+(12-4=4+4). Cash 35+1, research 12. 197. 1720 Egyptians talk; we get Steam Engine for Gunpowder. Ostia 8; max research: 1+7+(12-4=4+4). Paestum 4: 3+3+(6-2=2+2). Cash 39+2; research 14. 199. 1740 Roma 8: max prodn: 1 profit, 6 production, (6+5). Cash 41+3, research 13. 200. 1750 Paestum builds its redcoat, starts temple. Tarquinia 3: 3+2+0. 201. 1752 :Two-year intervals now. Edo 4; max prodn: 0+5+0. 202. 1754 Ship finds Nottingham 8. Capua short-term switch to complete Cathedral precisely: 0+9+(6-2=2+2) 205. 1760 Persians gone. Population was away above us and friends until halved about 4ooAD; military power was generally better than ours till very recently; tech was similar to Egyptians' Capua Cathedral; starts Great Wall: 1+8+(7-3=2+2). Cash 59+2, research 13. 206. 1762 Roma has a swamp converted to forest; briefly max growth: 3+4+(7+6). Japs have new cavalry 60/20/2.5. Hardened cavalry 90 versus green musketeers 72: no contest. So we stop building 2nd musketeer, selling work, and switch to Trade goods to sit out the destruction or get the Great Wall in place: 0+5+0 Ostia brief switch: 2+6+(13-4=4+5) Tax down to 40%: cash 101+4, research 17 207. 1764 Roma Aqueduct, start cathedral: 1 profit, 6 prodn, (5+7) Ostia ditto: 0+8+(12-4=3+5) Rehoming lets Capua produce 9, so Gt Wall is only 43 turns away. 208. 1766 Ballistics > Science. Talk to Americans, get Tactics for Ballistics. Metallurgy doesn't interest them. Egy talk: we get Railroad for Ballistics. Cash 109+2, research 16 211. 1772 Tarquinia briefly max prodn: 1+3+0. 212. 1774 Paestum 5: 1+3+(6-2=2+2). Tarquinia Town Hall, start Temple: 3+2+(4-1=1+2). Cash 117+2, research 18. 213. 1776 Paestum temple, start cathedral: 4+3+(8-3=2+3). Capua 7: 0+11+(8-3=2+3); so GW 30 turns away. Cah 121+1, research 20. Industrial Age 214. 1778 Science > Tactics Tarquinia 4, hurry production: 2+4+(6-2=2+2). Science gives Capua extra trade but it's corrupted: 0+11+(9-4=2+3), Ostia extra resource: 0+9+(12-3=4+5). Cash 123+2, research 20. Tax 30%: cash 123-1, research 23. 217. 1784 Empty British longboats visit Capua. Tarquinia switches: 3+3+(6-2=1+3). 218. 1786 Tactics > Military Research to improve on our 39/26. Ostia switch: 1 profit, 8 prodn, 12-4=2+6. 219. 1788 Ostia Cathedral, start Mil Acad, max growth: 5+4+(14-5=3+6). Cash 119-1, research 23. 221. 1792 Ostia lost a man, only just, when I had calculated that he would just survive; recalculation shows that I shouldn't have. 7 (35/40) 5+2+12-4=2+6). Roma switch: -1+8+(3+7) 222. 1794 Egy talk: we get Steel for Tactics. Ostia 8: 5+4+(14-5=3+6). 223. 1796 Riflemen 63/42/1.5, cost 50. Roma Cathedral, start Riflemen: 1 profit, 6, (4+8) Paestum (hosting British visit) 6, hurry prodn: 3+5+(10-3=2+5) Cash 111-2, research 25. 225. 1800 Lost settler - Phoen horses exploring further north. Integrated two Town Guards. Tarquinia temple: 4+2+(6-2=1+3). Cash 107-4, research 25. 226. 1802 Ostia 9: 5+6+(16-5=3+8). Cash 104-4, research 27. 227. 1804 Steel > Military for the ultimate Overweight with 3 armor modules Roma first unrestricted Riflemen: 2+7+(4+8). Find Trondheim - British. 228. 1806 Tarquinia 5 and switch to barracks: 5+2+(8-3=2+3). Cash 102-3, research 27. 230. 1810 Ostia 10, max prodn: 0+12+(15-5=3+7). 232. 1814 New Riflemen, seeming to run but Overweight: 42/84/1.5, cost 60. Research Code of Laws. Roma 9: 3+7+(4+10). 233. 1816 Roma old Rifl. 234. 1818 Ostia Military Academy, start new Rifleman (one every 5 turns). 235. 1820 Code of Laws > Railroad. 236. 1822 Lost an old Rifleman on a forest to a possibly slightly unhealthy vet dragoon: recalculate: Rifleman 42, hardened +21, Forest +21, total 84; Dragoon 48, vet 84, and 100% if he had fully recovered: they should both have gone. Such is life. Paestum 7 without cathedral: 1+5+(10-3=2+5). Tarquinia 6: 2+6+(10-4=2+4). 237. 1824 Roma old Rifl, Ostia new Rifl. Paestum Cathedral, start new Rifl: 4+5+(12-4=2+6). Cash 111-7, research 30. 238. 1826 Roma 10: 2+9+(4+10). 239. 1828 Railroad > Currency 240. 1830 Tarquinia barracks, start new Rifl: 0+8+(8-3=2+3). 243. 1836 Currency > Poetry Capua builds Great Wall, starts new Rifleman. Edo starts Barracks. Tax 70%: cash 68+1, research 11. British have a Galleon: 0/48/3.5, carry 4, cost 60. 246. 1842 Mongols gone. Big declines starting about 1200AD and very recently; military power mostly away below ours; tech a bit above ours. 247. 1844 Roma 8 plus settlers, start marketplace: 3+5+(9+4). Paestum 8 and new Rifl, starts aqueduct: 4+6+(14-5=6+3). 248. 1846 Roma 9: 2+7+(10+4). Tarquinia new Rifl, start marketplace: 1+7+(10-4=4+2). 250. 1850 :Annual increments from now on. 251. 1851 Edo barracks, starts new Rifleman. Find Moskva: British; red territory nearby. 253. 1853 Poetry > Monarchy Neapolis, new west coast city: 1+1+0. 256. 1856 Roma marketplace, start harbor: 2+7+(15+4). Tarquinia marketplace, start cathedral: 1+7+(10-4=6+2). Cash 73+4, research 12. 257. 1857 Russians gone (as we expected: from 2000 to 500 AD they were among top population, then had drops and slow climbs till serious trouble about 1810; military similar to Persians', probably needing more attention from about 1100 AD, and the 1790 peak was too late; their tech was good early but only just above ours at the end. Pompeii new city on eastern portage: 1+1+0. 258. 1858 Roma 10: 2+9+(15+4). Jap dragoon 33/11 near Neapolis. Ha! Paestum was on max growth but wasn't actually trying to do that or even max research; adjusted: 3+7+(14-5=6+3). Capua switch: 0+9+(10-4=4+2). Cash 82+4, research 13. 259. 1859 Paestum aqueduct, start courthouse: 0+10+(11-4=5+2). Cash 86+2, research 13. Capua tweaks again: 0+7+(11-5=4+2) 260. 1860 Paestum 9: 4+7+(16-6=7+3). Capua Harbour, start aqueduct: 3+5+(11-5=4+2). Program is not very clever when we use "Go". Overweight units can get sent in an impossible direction instead of a route they can use, then when they reach a blind alley we get told "This unit can only mlove along roads and railroads." - which is wrong too, because they can move on rivers just as well as on roads. Cash 90+3, research 14. 261. 1861 Roma tweak: 2+7+(16+5). 263. 1863 Monarchy > Steam Engine Edo new Rifleman, start temple: 2+4+0. Roma tweak: 2+5+(18+5). Cash 102+6, research 15. 264. 1864 Roma Harbor, start settlers: 2+9+(15+4). Rifleman finds Osaka and may explore more. Talk to Egy, get Banking for Metallurgy. 267. 1867 Roma 11 with morale for 10: 0+9+(15+4). Capua 8: 2+7+(13-6=5+2). 269. 1869 Roma 8 settlers, start theater: 4+3+(16+5). 270. 1870 Paestum 10 and courthouse, start marketplace: 0+12+(15-2=9+4). Cash 165+5, research 16. 271. 1871 Tarquinia cathedral, start aqueduct: 6+2+(10-4=6+2). 272. 1872 Steam Engine > Naval design 273. 1873 Edo temple, start old rifleman. Tarquinia 7: 6+3+(12-5:7+2) 274. 1874 Roma 10: 1+9+(15+4). Capua aqueduct, start coastal fortress: 3+5+(13-6=5+2). 275. 1875 Paestum marketplace, start theater: 4+8+(18-3:16+4). Edo 5: 2+6+0. 276. 1876 British ship sinks our ship. Capua 9: 3+5+(15-7=6+2). Cut tax to 60%: cash 209+1, research 22. 277. 1877 Neapolis Town Hall, start granary: 1+2+(1+1). 279. 1879 Cruiser: 180/36/4.5, cost 224, Arty, carry 2. Research Banking. Roma Theater, start Longboats for eastern reconnaissance. Tarquinia 8: 4+6+(14-6:7+3). 281. 1881 Someone has destroyed Kyoto. 283. 1883 Paestum theater, start granary. Capua 10: 3+5+(17-8=5+4). 284. 1884 Japs are not as weak as one might hope. Roma 11: 4+3+(18+8). 285. 1885 Banking > Industrialization Paestum 11, switches to Harbor: 3+10+(19-3:15+6). 286. 1886 British empty galleon visits Capua. Roma longboats, start coastal fortress. 289. 1889 Roma 12: 1 profit, 9 prodn, (16+7) Capua 11 with morale for 10: 1 profit, 5 prodn, (17-8=5+4). Edo 6: 3+7+0. Tarquinia aqueduct, start courthouse: 6+4+(14-6:7+3). Cash 279+4, research 25. 290. 1890 Capua Coastal Fortress, start theater: 0+7+(17-8=5+4). Tarquinia 9: 5+6+(16-6:9+4). 291. 1891 Paestum Harbor, start bank: 0+13+(17-3:12+6). Cash 289+0, research 26. 293. 1893 Edo new rifl, start old rifl. Japs have new stronger unit (elite) 93/62/2.5, cost 80. Neapolis 3: 2+3+(3-1=1+1). 294. 1894 Pompeii Town Hall, start granary: 1+2+(1+1). 295. 1895 Industrialization > Environmentalism 297. 1897 Roma Coastal Fortress, start factory. Tarquinia 10, sells unfinished work and starts factory: 2+10+(16-6:9+4). Pompeii 3: 1+3+(3-1=1+1). Cash 342+0, research 27. 298. 1898 Ostia stops military, starts factory. Capua theater, starts factory: 3+5+(19-9=6+4). 300. 1900 Find Sparta 12 (Phoenician) with 48/32 defense. Our ships see no way to reach it. 302. 1902 Spanish gone: been declining since 1780; territory exceeded Egyptians' just before that; military power was too low for centuries before; their tech was similar to Americans'. Paestum bank, start factory: 4+8+(20-3:22+7). Edo 7 with morale for 6. 303. 1903 Neapolis granary, start cathedral. 304. 1904 Paestum 12: 0+14+(19-3:22+6) Tax down to 50%: cash 378-4, research 33. 306. 1906 Environmentalism > Sanitation Capua 12: 0+11+(19-9=5+5). Edo Town Hall, start settlers: 1+7+(8-6=1+1) 310. 1910 Galleon (64/32/3.5Arty?) sinks our ship and rifleman out east. Elite principes (remember him?) finds Izumo 3 with green 6/6 defending. 311. 1911 Disarm Izumo. 312. 1912 Edo 5 plus settlers, start courthouse: 4+4+(8-6=1+1). 313. 1913 French gone: trouble from 1860; military power was impressive around 700 AD but then levelled off; tech was above Americans'. Neapolis 4: 1+5+6-2=2+2) 315. 1915 Sanitation > Trade. Americans and Egyptians not interested in Sanitation. Pompeii granary, start cathedral. 316. 1916 Tarquinia factory, start settlers: 2+15+(16-6:7+5) Ostia factory, start courthouse: 1+18+(15-5=5+5) 318. 1918 Paestum factory, start sewer system: 3+15+(21-4:20+8) 319. 1919 Trade > (focus Mobile Warfare) Chemistry Tarquinia 8 plus settlers, start courthouse: 3+9+(14-6:6+4). 320. 1920 Roma factory, start sewer system: 1 profit, 13 prodn, (13+9) Edo 6: 2+7+(8-6=1+1). 321. 1921 Tarquinia 9: 2+12+(16-6:7+5) 322. 1922 Ostia courthouse, start marketplace: 3+15+(16-2=7+7) Capua factory, start courthouse: 0+16+(19-9=5+5) Cash 348-16, research 38. 323. 1923 Pompeii 4: 1+5+(5-1=2+2) 324. 1924 Nasty galleon near Pompeii: Phoenician. 326. 1926 Ostia marketplace, start bank: 0+19+(14-2:9+6) Paestum sewer system, start coastal fortress: 4+12+(22-4:20+9) Tarquinia courthouse, start granary: 2+12+(16-3:10+6) Cash 408-15, research 40 327. 1927 Paestum 13: 4+12+(24-4:22+10) Capua courthouse, start marketplace: 0+16+(19-4=8+7) Edo courthouse, start old riflemen: 2+7+(8-3=3+2) Neapolis cathedral, start coastal fortress Cash 479 (extra from automatic sale of two town halls)-11, research 44. 328. 1928 Chemistry > Explosives Izumo 3 with no defense so we capture it. 329. 1929 Neapolis 5: 4+3+(7-3=2+2) 330. 1930 Roma sewer system, start bank: 5+4+(22-0:16+11) Cash 541-9 (yes, aqueducts get sold too), research 46. 331. 1931 Roma 13: 5+4+(24-0:18+12) Capua marketplace > Sewer system: 2+10+(21-5:12+8) Tarquinia granary, start bank: 4+9+(16-3:10+6) Izumo takeover complete, max production: 3 profit. Cash 538-1, research 49 333. 1933 Ostia 11 and bank: start theater:1(profit)+15+(16-2:15+7) Paestum coastal fortress, start our first library 334. 1934 Neapolis 6: 3+5+(9-4=3+2) Tax 30% to get Explosives next turn: cash 547-32, research 69 335. 1935 Explosives > Refining Edo musketeer, start Engineers. 337. 1937 Roma 14: 2+13+(22-0:10+15) Ostia Theatre, start engineers: 0+21+(16-2:9+10) Paestum 14: 2+18+(24-4:13+14) 338. 1938 Edo 7 briefly: 0+7+(9-3=2+4) Phoenicians are scampering for safety in Sparta in the face of our three good units and two recovering units. Egyptians have been in population or territory trouble since 1890: British influence suspected. 339. 1939 Ostia 9 plus engineers, start old riflemen: 3+11+(15-2:9+9) Paestum Library: start Colossus: Tarquinia 10: 1 profit +15+(16-3:6+9) Pompeii cathedral, start coastal fortress: 2+3+(6-2=1+3) Phoenic have a 50/50 with Arty; he's a bit hurt; and he's left Sparta empty!! 340. 1940 Babylonians gone: in 1915 their population was just above ours; 1880 they started a big military build-up but it was too late or too little; their tech had surpassed Egypt's. Edo 5 plus engineers, start new rifleman: 3+4+(8-3=2+3) Pompeii 5: 1+5+(7-2=2+3) but wait for moves on Sparta! Capture Sparta 11 !! with barracks and aqueduct - would have been 10 if the guy had gone home, but he just sat. Pompeii hasn't lost any besiegers, so they must be from elsewhere. Japanese talk and we become friends; we get Democracy for Environmentalism, Automobile for Sanitation, Magnetism for Metallurgy. 341. 1941 Refining > Automobile Capua Sewer system, start freight: 3+7+(21-5:7+11) Tarquinia bank, start freight: 1 profit +15+(16-3:9+9) Neapolis 7: 2+6+(11-5=2+4) 342. 1942 Capua 13 and sees that its freight would be too late: change to offshore platform. 343. 1943 Automobile > Democracy Roma Bank, start engineers: 2+13+(22-0:15+15) Sparta takeover complete, sell aqueduct, start engineers: -1+5+0 (it will drop once) Find Athens 8 with 48/32: tempting. 344. 1944 Ostia rifleman, start library. Sparta 10: 0+6+0 Capture Athens 7 with barracks and aqueduct. 345. 1945 Ostia 10: 1 profit +16+(15-2:9+9) Tarquinia freight, start library. Neapolis coastal fortress, start courthouse: 0+7+(12-5=2+5) British nasty galleon sniffs at Izumo. 346. 1946 Democracy > ground unit design Roma 13 plus engineers, start library: 1 profit +13+(20-0:13+14) World's second Wonder - ours 347. 1947 Paestum builds Colossus and starts granary. Athens takeover complete. sell aqueduct: -2+2+0 Tax to 10% to finish military this turn: cash 336-77, research 99. 348. 1948 Blue-suited infantry: 124/93/1.5, cost 70. Research Magnetism. Capua 14: 0+16+(23-5:3+16) - but ":139+9)" after tax back to stable level Athens 6, continuing engineers, but 0+2+0. (lots of sea; but that start position was almost a winner in another game on this map) Tax up to 50%: cash 259+2, research 53. Ostia and Tarquinia sell uncompleted libraries (poor value now) and switch to Infantry; Edo also switches witjout losing any value. 349. 1949 Pompeii 6: 2+6+(9-3=3+3) but enemy has found the inlet. Settler resumes mining at Edo where he left off a long time ago: 10.5/12. 351. 1951 Paestum granary, start offshore platform: Sparta 8 plus engineers (who may build a long road north-west and/or an inland city), start second engineers: 0+4+0 352. 1952 Magnetism > Mobile Warfare Roma Library, start offshore platform: 4+4+(24-0:27+18) Sparta switches to infantry because enemies have a new fast piece. 354. 1954 Spend 228 to complete Sparta Infantry! 355. 1955 Capua offshore platform, start bank. Pompeii coastal fortress, start harbor: 2+6+(9-3=3+3) 356. 1956 Paestum 15: 4+12+(28-5:27+16) Neapolis courthouse, start marketplace: 3+6+(12-2=5+5) 357. 1957 Roma14: 1 profit +13+(22-0:24+16) Neapolis 8 and switches to factory: 0+9+(14-3=6+5) Reports from Sparta suggest that the money was well spent. 358. 1958 Ostia 11 and 2nd elite infantry (starting third): 2+16+(18-3:18+7). 359. 1959 Mobile Warfare > Electricity Edo Infantry, start second. Sparta's infantry has a third stripe. Egy talk: we get The Corporation for Mobile Warfare. 360. 1960 Capua Bank, start The Oracle: 2+24+(25-6:22+9) Pompeii 7: 1+8+(10-3=4+3) 361. 1961 Paestum 16: 1 profit +21+(27-5:24+16) Start new city on hill north of Edo. 362. 1962 Tarquinia builds another hardened infantry, starts Michelangelo's Chapel. 363. 1963 Paestum Offshore Platform, starts Eiffel Tower: 0+27+(27-5:24+16). 364. 1964 Pompeii harbor, starts courthouse: 3+4+(12-4=4+4). 365. 1965 Capua 15 and spends 12 to get Wonder next turn: -2+27+(23-5:20+9). 366. 1966 Electricity > Capua Oracle, start Library. Sparta second infantry, start coastal fortress. 367. 1967 Chinese gone: peak population and territory a little higher than ours about 1910 then steep plunge; military power had been above ours but from about 1840 it wasn't growing as fast; tech was above Americans' over last 100 yr. Ostia 12: 0+21+(18-3:18+7). Athens 4 plus engineers (who will head inland), start more engineers: 2+2+0. Ercolanum new city near Edo, start Town Hall: 1+2+0. 368. 1968 Roma offshore platform, start Sun Tzu: 1 profit +21+(25-0:29+18). But Oracle seems to be working: cash 323+53, research 68. So - tax down to 40%, cash 323+1, research 86. 369. 1969 Capua Library, start engineers: 1 profit +27+(26-6:18+18). Pompeii 8: 0+10+(11-4=3+4). 370. 1970 Athens engineer starts city NNW of Sparta. 371. 1971 Capua 13 plus engineers, start Power Station: 0+21+(24-5:18+16) ' British have a transport: 0/276/4.5', carry 8, cost 140 (but this one is empty; more significant, it is green, which means they didn't have a Dockyard where it was built). 372. 1972 Radio > Ground unit research Edo has two infantry and starts factory: 1+8+(7-2=2+3) Americans talk: we get University for Radio. Egyp talk: we get Amphibious Warfare for Radio. Japanese talk: we get Physics for Radio and Navigation for Electricity and Combustion Engine for Mobile Warfare. 374. 1974 Alba Longa new city on portage north of Sparta (using its wheat): 1+2+0. British have an Ironclad: 368/184/4.5, artillery, cost 196. Ouch! Evacuate Athens and sell its barracks. Pay 76 to finish Sparta's fortress, which will give our elite infantry defensive strength of at least 196+93=289 if they've been unmoved for a turn; that will make Brit Ironclad a bit unhealthy for a while (and they don't heal at sea). If we built one of our Cruisers now, its attack strength would be 180; wait to build a dockyard and it could deal with Ironclad. But we can now design better ships. Give us time! Our ship-sinking ground units are nearly available. 375. 1975 British reduce Athens to 2 as expected; switch to Trade Goods: New Howitzer: 220/44/2/5, Arty, cost 108. Research Amphibious Warfare. Ostia finishes another infantry and starts a run of howitzers. Pompeii courthouse, start factory: 0+10 (11-2=4+5). Sparta coastal fortress, start engineers. 376. 1976 Capua Power Station, start tade goods: 2+28+(23-5:15+16) Find Corinth 9 defended by Engineer. 377. 1977 Start new inland cities south of Ostia and south-west of Neapolis. 378. 1978 Amphibious Warfare > Navigation Roma builds Sun Tzu's War Academy'', starts Power Station: -1+24+(22-0:20+19) First elite howitzer rolls southward. 379. 1979 Neapolis factory, starts Power Station: 1 profit +13+(14-3=4+7) Capua starts Dockyard. 380. 1980 '''Tarquinia builds Michelangelo's Chapel, starts Hydroelectric Dam: 4+10+(18-3:13+9) Second howitzer sets up inland west of Paestum. 381. 1981 Navigation > ship design (for troop transport with maximum armor and artillery) Disarm Corinth 5. 382. 1982 Capua Dockyard, starts Cruiser despite cost. Sparta 6 plus engineers (who will go inland, possibly for a link to Corinth then a new city); do more of them: 0+6+0. Capture Corinth 4; and it's not coastal. 383. 1983 Roma Power Station, start Dockyard: 0+32+(22-0:20+19) (and will then have two turns of 24 with more trade). Aquileia new city south of Ostia: 1+1+0. Tarracina new city near Neapolis: 2+1+0 but should soon add a resource. 384. 1984 New Destroyer 184/368/4.5, Arty, carry 4, cost 224. Research Astronomy. Ostia builds 3rd howitzer, starts Power Station. Tarquinia 11: 4+13+(18-3:13+9) 385. 1985 Paestum builds Eiffel Tower, starts Power Station: 3+22+(29-5:22+21) Corinth takeover complete, sell aqueduct, start Town Hall: 0+6+0. Rifleman finds British Ironclad north-east of Corinth. Curtains, probably, but very valuable info and may save a city by damaging ship. 386. 1986 Roma Dockyard, start Cruiser: 4+24+(26-0:22+24) Casinum new city on river in middle of main drag: 1+1+0 387. 1987 Astronomy > (focus Electronics) Physics Capua 14: 2+32+(25-6:18+16) Athen 3: 2+2+0 Ercolanum Town Hall, start barracks: 1+2+(1-0=0+1) 389. 1989 Temple of Zeus has been destroyed. What a pity; could have been useful. Ostia Power Station, start Library: 0+28+(18-3:13+9) Tarquinia 12: 3+16+(18-3:13+9) Neapolis Hydroelectric Dam, start aqueduct: 1 profit +18+(14-3=4+7) Sparta 4 plus engineers, start Town Hall: 0+4+0 390. 1990 British Ironclad further damaged by infantry north of Alba Longa: 72%. It dies before reaching Alba, and howitzer gains 30% experience (useless for an elite unit). Now - do they have more? Physics > Theory of Gravity Paestum Power Station, start Observatory: 3+30+(29-5:22+21) Capua Cruiser, starts another. Tarquinia Hydro, starts sewer system; 1 profit +26+(16-3:11+8) Cruiser finds a bit more land and hopes there's no ironclad near. Empty British galleon possibly looking to be killed: we could, with downside and no upside. 391. 1991 Second ironclad gets howitzer and has one stripe but is down to 24%, just a fraction over what it needs to kill another howitzer on open ground. Roma 15: 4+26+(28-0:24+25) Find Byblus 12 with ordinary defense. 392. 1992 Ostia Libray, start howitzer (and send the northern one south-east): 0+28+(18-3:13+13) Corinth Town Hall, start temple: 3+3+(6-4=1+1) Capture Byblus 11. Third ironclad near Alba Longa 2. Phoenicians gone: from 1800-1870 they were top known nation in population; about 100 AD their territory was top; military power was above ours from 1760 till they lost Athens (except when we briefly spiked about 1890); tech was not competitive: Tactics, Explosives, Ballistics, Amphibious Warfare, but no Code of Laws, Bridge Building, Railroad, or Steel. 394. 1994 Paestum 17: 2+34+(30-5:22+22) Neapolis aqueduct, start temple: 3+14+(14-3=4+7) Alba Longa Town Hall, start barracks: 0+2+(2-1=0+1) Howitzer finds two nasty Brit galleons east of Byblus, sinks the one-striper. 395. 1995 East howitzer dies - they had another nasty one. Theory of Gravity > Atomic Theory Roma Cruiser, starts another Tarquinia sewer system, starts Hanging Gardens. Pompeii factory, starts engineers Byblus takeover complete: start engineers: -2+4+0 396. 1996 British cut Alba down to 2. Roma 16: 0+36+(26-0:22+24) Capua 15: 0+38+(25-6:18+16) Edo factory, start hydro: 1+12+(7-2=2+3) Byblus 10: 0+4+0 Sink one-stripe ironclad at Alba. ''See separate pages /1st 100 turns/ etc. '' (to be continued) Category:C-evo test Book 31